The invention relates to a link chain having two or more rows of chain elements.
A continually variable surface is disclosed in DE 20 59 143 A. The surface described therein is divided into several rows of surface elements, wherein the surface elements of one row are rotatably connected to those of an adjacent row in the surface plane in such a manner that each surface element has two pivot points, of which each one of the two pivot points of two different surface elements is in adjacent rows. The surface elements in the same row are interconnected by means of movement transmission parts such that the surface is flexible in its plane. This surface renders it possible to produce continuously variable, curved surfaces by means of control elements which are disposed merely at one end of the respective surface.